This multicenter randomized trial is designed to evaluate the ability of low dose insulin therapy, in association with periodic continuous insulin infusions ('beta cell rest') to delay and/or prevent the development of insulin dependent diabetes in first degree relatives of individuals with IDDM. Nondiabetic, islet cell antibody positive individuals who also have alteraitons in first phase insulin secretion are qualified for randomization.